


Liatris

by Edlinklover



Series: Spirit Unraveler Vocaloid AU [5]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Nonbinary Character, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edlinklover/pseuds/Edlinklover
Summary: 'What would you say if we could only speak the language of flowers?'Even without asking, they knew her answer.





	Liatris

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: If NB Flower headcanons bother you for any reason, this isn’t the fic for you,, I have my personal reasons for why I hc Flower as NB. Also this is in the context of my Spirit AU which I made a Vocaloid headcanons post about not too long ago. The gist is, spirits exist and people who are born specifically to help spirits exist.

    “Do you like spirits?”

    Her eyes held a childish light, a wide smile on her face while she clutched a gray cat to her chest. There seemed to be no doubt in her mind that her question was ordinary, that it wouldn’t raise any eyebrows if she had asked that of a human.

    From behind their back, Flower took out an iris and presented it with their right hand.

_Yes._

    Eyes round with curiosity, the girl took the purple flower in one hand, careful not to disturb the cat as she twirled it around, admiring the colored tips and the curled petals.

    “Where did you get this? Did you have this the whole time?”

    Avoiding her gaze, Flower placed a finger to their lips.

_A secret._

    When she pouted, they thought for sure she would lose interest there and walk out of their life forever, the way every human did. Flower hadn’t said a word since they met. But instead, the pout eased into a smile.

    “So, it’s a _himitsu!_ That’s okay for now, but you better tell me someday.”

    They blinked. ‘Someday?’ The sound of that struck a seldom touched chord.

    Searching for a pocket to store the iris in and finding none, the girl opted to tuck it behind her ear and extended a hand.

    “I’m Coco! And this is my cat Cloud-chan! She likes you so you can’t be a bad person.”

    Flower’s hands remained stiffly at their sides, their gaze fixated on the hand and the cat. A bit dejected, Coco withdrew her hand and joined it with the one around Cloud-chan.

    “Well, we can work on that! What’s your name?"

    Flower considered how to answer and produced a white clover from behind their back.

     _Think of me._

    Coco tilted her head, her fingertips brushing the leaves.

    “Clover?”

    Frowning, Flower pulled out a gladiolus.

     _Remembrance._

    “Oh, it’s a nice color!”

    An apple blossom this time.

     _Preference._

    “Is that a cherry blossom?”

    Running a hand down their face, Flower held up an anemone.

     _Forsaken._

    As Flower refused to meet her gaze, fist still grasping the flowers that were already beginning to wilt, Coco stuck out her lower lip. “Hmm…I can’t figure out what your name is but how about this! You like flowers so why don’t I call you Flower?”

    The reaction was immediate. Pointing at Coco, Flower nodded furiously.

    She beamed. “I know! It’s a cute _namae_ , right?”

* * *

    “I don’t want you to get hurt.” Those were the first words Flower ever said to Coco, who was on her tip-toes, pouring water over a spirit and their gravestone. Frozen in place, she dropped the wooden ladle. Even the spirit tumbled from their gravestone in shock, only to peek over it with beady eyes.

    “You, talked.”

    Flower said nothing.

   “You,” she took a step forward, “…you talked!” Her voice was more confident, more elated, with a bouncing lilt that matched her gait as she hopped over to Flower and in one swift movement, took their hands with a smile.

   “Don’t worry about me, I’m always _daijoubu!_ ” It’s the same thing she always said when anyone showed her concern. This time though, her eyes sparkled with something Flower couldn’t place. “And I’m especially _daijoubu_ after hearing you talk. I love your voice, Flower!”

    Another strange chord was struck. They asked, “Really?”

    Just that simple word, said with a voice raspy from underuse, made whatever was sparkling in Coco’s eyes shine brighter. “Yeah, you sound really cool! I hope I'll get to hear it more.”

   That dazzling light chased away Flower’s eyes and before they knew it, they were trained on the ground again. They gave their hands a gentle tug. Coco understood and let go. Without looking, their lips firmly pressed into a thin line, Flower took out a liatris and held it out to her.

    _I will try again._

 


End file.
